Two Types of Love
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: When she was with her husband she felt like a teenager, young, fresh, and incredibly naïve. With this dark, handsome man in front of her she got a completely different feeling. She felt down-right dirty. ItaXHina, slight NaruxHina


**I got bored, and since I haven't worked on a Naruto fanfic (NOT Hey, Kakashi-Sensei! Because of how I write that one) and this is basically to inspire me. IT IS JUST A ONE SHOT.**

**xXxXxXx**

There was dead silence in the room as the two very different eyes locked on each other. Her pale white eyes were soft and gentle, while his coal black orbs were dark pools of oil, with only a slight gleam. Her pale pink lips parted in anticipation, and her tongue darted out in an attempt to wet her quickly drying lips. With the movement, the dark eyes of her partner darted down and stared at her full, luscious lips with slight greed before darting further downward to her exposed upper chest.

His thoughts ran rampant through his head, and as he imagine, no, as he remembered the way her skin felt under his feather light touch, the way her soft mewls of excitement and pleasure filled the silent room, his blood rushed down to his groin region and caused his penis to stand in exclamation. The woman's all seeing eyes noticed the bulge and a blush coated her paper white cheeks. As her own memories began to assault her she felt the heat begin to grow between her legs and she sub-consciously began to shift her weight in an attempt to sooth the ever growing ache.

"How long has it been since our last meeting?"

His voice broke through the tense silence, and the woman remembered all that he had whispered into her ear during the heat of their passion and throughout her night. She could almost feel his hands caressing her neck, before moving down and taking her perky nipple in between his thumb and rolling them around, causing shivers to run through her whole frame and for the heat to increase between her legs. She suppressed a moan as she tried to remember the answer to his question.

"A-anou…about three weeks, I think," she whispered, not trusting her voice. His eyes bore into hers with a steaming passion and she felt the excitement ebb and flow inside of her like the oncoming tide of the land of waves, and it was as if she could hear her blood rushing through her whole body and sending shivers of anticipation down her spine. She wanted him to touch her, to please her, and to tease her.

She wanted to take all of him inside of her and she wanted to do things that she never once did with her husband. He made her feel dirty, and she loved that feeling. With him she could let loose and allow her mouth to work completely on its own and to kiss him wherever she felt like kissing him.

"I think that is too long," he said smoothly, and his voice was deep and flowing, with the flow of honey, the taste of fresh spring water, and the emotions of a corpse. It was unlike her husbands, a voice that was alight with energy and filled her heart with joy. While what she was doing would make others feel guilty, it made her feel invigorated and _alive_. When she was with her husband she felt like a teenager, young, fresh, and incredibly naïve. She felt like a love sick puppy, which was partially true. With this dark, handsome man in front of her she got a completely different feeling. She felt like she were a mature attractive woman, one who knew her body well and could use it like a pro. She felt like a spy, or possibly even a dominatrix. With him, she felt plain old _dirty_.

Whenever she allowed the thought of leaving either of them enter her head, a deep anguish filled her. Her husband was like her sun who brightened everything, and her secret lover was like her moon and stars who would light up her soul in ways that her husband could not. Not that her husband didn't light up her soul, he did, but they were both in very different ways.

"H-Hai," she said in a breathy and unintentionally sexy voice, and her shyness was beginning to fade (as it always did with him), "I think that we'll need to make up for lost t-time." His emotionless face changed and a small smile stretched across his features and sent shivers of excitement down her spine. She knew that look, and she loved what would happen when he looked at her that way. Her excitement grew, and her hand began to toy with the edges of her pants, a finger occasionally sneaking between the fabric before she pulled it back out with hesitation.

Of course, his eyes missed nothing and with a small teasing smile still in place he stalked forwards. She knew his little game, and knew her surroundings well. How many times had this man taken her into his arms and fucked her senseless in this little abandoned cottage? Well, she was pushing thirty now, and they had met when she was thirteen (not really a very socially acceptable age, but as soon as he fingered her she didn't care at all and she threw all etiquette out the window).

As she knew he would, he perused her until he backed her against the wall and he placed his hands on either side of her head. His eyes bore deep into her own and he slowly pressed his lips against her and began to move his lips softly, causing shivers to go throughout her frame and her heart to pound ferociously in her chest, like an angry lion batting at the bars of its cage. She gave a soft sigh before fisting her hands in his dark silky hair and pushing herself closer to him as she moved her mouth with his. He bit at her bottom lip, taking her sweet flesh between his teeth and tugging at it softly.

He pressed his mouth against her once more, and soon their tongues were the actors in an ancient dance that has been performed since the dawn of time. His tongue ran along the contours of her mouth while her own tongue yielded to his every time, having long since learned she would never win against him. Her hands moved from his hair and onto his shoulders before continuing to migrate southwards to his chest, where she ran her long fingers over his muscles and to the hem of his shirt. She felt him shudder as she snuck her hinds under his shirt and upwards, where she ran her calloused fingers over his nipples slowly.

He acted quickly, fisting his hands into her hair and jerking her head back so his mouth could attack her neck in a flurry of bites, licks, and kisses. He only paid attention to her collar, knowing that her usual black turtle neck would not cover the love bites above that. Her gasps began to fill the room, but her hands never stopped and continued to massage his chest in a regulated pattern. His own breath was growing quick and uneven as he began to grind against her slowly, attempting to get closer to her aching body.

She began to pant, his name slipping from her lips often. He pulled away from her neck, to her disappointment, and then made up for it by taking off his shirt and tossing it of into some corner. She smiled, before she moved her mouth to his neck and began to place soft kisses on the tender flesh of his neck. She paid special attention to his pulse, and she reveled in the fact that she could make his pulse throb in way nothing else could.

He was much quieter then her, but she could tell he was enjoying himself in more way than one. She smiled, his erection digging into her stomach slightly, and began to move downwards to his chest where she began to place feather light kisses and small licks. She looked up at him through her thick lashes to see his head tossed back slightly and his eyes closed. She resisted smirking in success before she took his nipple into her mouth, and began to pay special attention to it. After she did this for the first time he asked her how she had gotten so good if that was her first try, and she admitted with a blush that she mimicked what he had done to her.

"He-Hinata," he groaned softly, and though it was very soft they were so close that she could easily hear it. She smiled, before she began to lower herself further down. She toyed with his belly button, relishing his soft grunts of appreciation, while her nimble hands easily unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, where they pooled at his feet. His boxers followed shortly after. He slowly kicked them to the side, and Hinata grinned against his smooth skin before moving further south to the base of his clearly erect penis.

She placed soft kisses around the base before she began to move up his shaft and to the tip, where she then proceeded to take him into her mouth inch by torturous inch. As she proceeded he fisted his hands in her hair, causing pleasure to shoot through her scalp. When she couldn't take him into her mouth any further, she began to move slowly back up before she began to move faster, gently massaging him with her tongue and moaning against him. His hands began to move her head back and forth, causing her speed to increase gradually.

When he came, it exploded into her mouth with great force. She swallowed it quickly, gulping it down as if she had been starved, before she pulled away from him, his shaft escaping her lips with an audible slurp. He pulled her back up before pushing his mouth back onto hers. She giggled when she felt his erection return and press against her stomach. "You seem awfully excited, Itachi-kun," she said against his lips. Itachi just continued to kiss her, though this time with more ferocity, and he took her breasts into his hands and began to massage them roughly.

She began to gasp, and he grinned in success before pulling her top down to reveal her bra. As she always did, this bra snapped in the front. He grinned, and remembered how he had 'punished' her for forgetting to wear one that he could get off easily from the front. He unclasped the bra and pulled away from the kiss to watch with lust as he massaged her breasts again. Her moans increased, and he smiled slightly before moving one hand to her hip and replacing it with his mouth. She cried out as his teeth tugged at her taut nipple, and he ran his tongue around the sensitive flesh.

He pulled away, earning a disappointed moan from his lover, and he looked seep into her eyes as his hands moved down to her pants, where began to push them down over her hips, taking her panties along for the ride. For Hinata, him staring so deeply into her eyes while he removed her pants only succeeded in heightening her pleasure, and she wanted him to finger her again and again allowing her to come repeatedly.

No, she thought, I want him to lick at me, to tease me with his god like tongue. As she stepped out of her pants, he began to tease her with a slim finger. He traced her wet folds slowly, listening as her breathing increased, and he ceased that only to tweak her nub slightly. She gasped, a sound so familiar and so, so sweet to his ears, and he smirked slightly before he rubbed her tight nub slowly, before increasing his speed. With each stroke of his finger, her gasps increased to unimaginable heights.

She was soon fighting for breath as her pleasure heightened, and her legs were shaking slightly. The coil in her abdomen was increasing steadily until it was unbearable. She came with an loud cry and her juices dripped down from her and onto his awaiting fingers. He chuckled as she fell limp against the wall, and his eyes never left hers for a moment as he took his fingers into his mouth and began to suck off her juices.

"E-Itachi!" she cried softly, "Please, Itachi-sama, take me." She kept murmuring quiet, arousing pleads for him, and he couldn't let her continue to suffer, could he? He pressed his lips against hers with fervor before he lifted her up by her thighs and plunging his length deep inside of her. He didn't slow for a moment as he trusted deep inside of her violently, not wanting to miss a single part of her. She cried out with her head tilted back in ecstasy as he slammed into her roughly. Her husband never treated her like this, with such impatient movements. He always moved slowly, making sure she was ok, while Itachi just plunged into her and gradually sped up without any hesitations.

His hands traveled over her chest, leaving trails of fire in their devastating wake. She cried out loudly, screaming towards the sky as passion filled her body and sent her spiraling into a torrent of pure passion. With a scream she came, and this only caused a chain reaction of sorts. Itachi grunted as he exploded into her, his semen filling her up. Unfortunately it wasn't enough, and he was still hard inside of her. Hinata noticed with a raised eyebrow. His coal eyes gleamed dangerously as he slipped out of her, juices dripping onto the floor, and placed her on her feet. She slipped slightly on her juices from before, and he caught her with care. She smiled with appreciation before straightening and making her way to the oddly nice bed, where she sat on the edge in a provocative manner, her legs spread open and her fingers rubbing at herself while she smiled in a teasing manner.

"Come and get me, Itachi." She purred. He was there in a flash. His hands fisted in her hair and his mouth ravaging hers. Her gasp pleased him, for now, and he pulled away with a deep gaze.

"Lay on your side," he commanded. She complied, getting the idea, and followed is instructions with her back to him. Itachi slid in beside her, before hooking her leg around his hips and plunging into her from behind with a grunt. She moaned loudly and began to move with him. He slammed into her unceremoniously, though that never bothered her, and his mouth ravaged her collar again. Her moans escalated as he filled her and hit places that their previous position couldn't and her feminine channel gradually milked him. He snuck his hand around her wait, and he began to twist and toy with her nub. Her moans increased, until her voice was growing hoarse and with a loud scream she came again, with Itachi following.

"I'm still not done," he purred into her ear before he grabbed her hips and changed their position so that she was straddling him with her back to his face. She lifted herself off of him before switching so she could face him. She began to bounce on top of him, her breath coming in quick bursts, and her hands rested flat against him so that she could attempt to keep herself upright. His hands gripped her hips tightly and helped her move up and down with a grunt each time she would squeeze him.

Her mouth was open in wordless screams, now, because she couldn't speak anymore. Her breathing was erratic, and when he came first inside of her she whimpered and her eyes widened before a final scream ripped through her hoarse voice as she orgasmed against him. He grew limp, but continued to move slightly inside of her as she road out the wave of passion. She finally collapsed against him with a sigh. He slipped out of her slowly, before he turned onto his side. He looked deep into her sparkling white eyes and placed a hand on the small bump on her normally flat stomach.

"How far along are you, now?" he whispered softly.

"Three months," she murmured, and her eyes were drifting close with sleep.

"Do you know whose it is?" he asked. She shrugged slightly.

"I'm not sure, but…I think it's yours." She said before cracking open an eye, "I think it won't be too terribly noticeable."

"Your husband is a blond, Hinata," he said with a slight laugh, "I think they'll realize it isn't his."

"But my dad has dark hair," she countered with eyes ablaze in determination, "No one will notice."

"How about if they have the Sharingan?" he countered back. She shrugged.

"I'll run away and change my name to Hikari Kurokaze, and I'll wear contacts and dye my hair. No one will know who I am." He chuckled.

"You've planned this all out, haven't you?" he asked, kissing her nose softly. She nodded.

"Yeah, I did, because I love you as much as I love Naruto-kun, and I'm not going to kill my baby," she explained, her voice growing defensive, "I know Naruto-kun will understand if I told him why, he's a very understanding person, as you are. Besides, I could just run away with Kai too and say that we were killed. Hell, maybe I could persuade Naruto-kun to say that I died during childbirth."

"That's another thing that's been bugging me," he interrupted, "you almost died the last time you gave birth. What if you die this time?"

"Then I'll die knowing I loved two brilliant men and gave birth to a child for each." She said simply, "My life is nothing compared to the life of my loves and my children." Itachi sighed and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"That's what I'm scared of."


End file.
